


Probably Not The Last Smut

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, But in a sexy way, Cannibalism, Chains, Collars, Degradation, Double Penetration, Everyone else is a Dom, Foot Fetish, Fucking Machines, God Complex, He's not, Humiliation, Hybristophilia, I Can't Believe I said that, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insults, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, They're literally serial killers, Unprotected Sex, all of them love Virgil but god does Virgil love to be bullied, bully the communal boyfriend so he can get off, but as a kink, but in this he is not, cursing, fucked to exhaustion, god worship, he is intense and very good at being in charge, he's not a virgin, his mind leaves after the second orgasm but it's fine, it's mentioned - Freeform, listen, somnophilia mentioned, technically, they all are fine with being sluts but Virgil wants to be insulted dammit, use of the world slut, virgil is very out of character because as much as I'd believe he's a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil has about 48 hours before he gets married, and his boyfriends want to ruin him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Probably Not The Last Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the one person who leaves "<3" at the end of each of my stories. It's very sweet.
> 
> And yes I did watch a horror movie whilst writing again. And yes I wrote with the mindset of the movie. That's why Virgil straight up has a bad time at some points

"Smile for the camera."

Virgil let out a small pant, looking up. It was two days before the wedding. Virgil had been so stressed, thinking about his parents and what they would be saying about this. Patton promised everyone that they could have Virgil before the ceremony both so Virgil would stop panicking, and so the others could get rough before the honeymoon phase. They decided that two days before would be the best time. Virgil would have enough time to recover from getting fucked over and over again that way. The twins were the ones who chained Virgil up. Roman made it clear last time he liked seeing Virgil chained by the neck, so they stripped him and got him a collar to connect the chains to. Virgil set up the camera for them, fully aware what their general idea was. They didn't get straight to it. He was down there for a bit as they made a game plan upstairs. He didn't have any idea what they were actually going to do, but he was okay with almost anything. They knew the rules already. His head was moved gently so he was fully facing the camera. He felt Logan leaving a mark on his neck, whimpering. 

"Good boy." Patton purred from behind the camera, watching Virgil moan. "Alright baby. Tell the camera what the rules are."

"If I go into subspace, it's fine. If I subdrop, I'm supposed to stop this by using a safe motion we made because if I wanted to feel worthless, I would just think about my life."

"Bad. You'll be punished if you say bad things about yourself. That's our job for tonight."

Virgil snorted, tilting his head back when Logan bit his collar. He didn't feel like being punished by Patton. Not after the whole 'reading his old stories' thing. He didn't know what dirt Patton would have on him this time or if he'd just have to listen to his stories be read, but he was avoiding that at all costs. Also, Patton was being really nice agreeing to degrade him. He didn't like hearing bad things about his soon-to-be husband, but he agreed for tonight. "Sorry Pat. I'll do the signal so we know I feel bad and need to stop because the last thing we want is me doing what I do best."

"Virgil."

"Otherwise, I'll be good and take anything you all give me. If I need something, I motion to it."

"Can you show the movement that means stop?" Patton asked, watching as Virgil bent his one finger all the way back. He clapped. "What if you can't move your hand like that?"

"Well, I'll probably lose my boner, so there's that."

"Stop being a smart ass."

"If I can't move my hands to show the signal, I tap any surface ten times as fast as I can. Someone's eyes will always be on my hands because we'll probably be dealing with overstimulation again today, and last time I didn't tell you it hurt. It felt good after a bit, but if we keep going and I don't feel good, I have you all watching my hands. The last rule is begging does not make me less of a person, so I should beg if I want something and it isn't urgent. If it's urgent, I do the signal."

"Want to tell the camera why you have to use a signal instead of a word?"

Virgil shivered, nodding. "My mouth won't be empty for the whole session."

"We got a gift for you. We got you the gag we were talking about. Roman, will you put it in his mouth?"

Roman got up, taking the gag from Patton. He carefully put the dildo part into Virgil's mouth before clasping the back together. Virgil smiled around it, feeling calm. Roman grabbed his chin, squeezing. "Suck on it too. You're not just going to hold it in your mouth."

Virgil started to suck on it, feeling everyone let go of him and move away. His cheeks got red. Okay, so the first bit would be just him. That's fine. He didn't have much freedom to move on the toy in his mouth since it was attached to the gag, but he could still move his tongue around it. 

"Want to touch yourself?" Remus asked, now further away. It sounded like he was with Patton behind the camera. They probably all were. 

Virgil put a hand around his dick, trying to match the speed with his sucking. He had trouble with multitasking in this situation. He closed his eyes, thrusting into his own hand. They wanted a show, so he'd give one. He sped up his thrusts, moaning around the toy. 

"Wow, you're a whore, huh?" Patton asked, smiling. "Getting off on orders. No wonder you were so willing to date all of us. You wanted someone to control you."

Virgil nodded, swirling his tongue.

"I think I want to see you break tonight. You're going to get fucked by each of your boyfriends. It's their day for fun. You have to listen to everything they say. Even if this lasts all day, you have to submit to them completely. Gonna be a good slut, huh?"

Virgil nodded again, whining.

"I think after they're done, I'm going to have my fun. Going to have you worship me until you forget your name."

"I still think this should be his purpose." Roman mumbled, crossing his arms. "Virgil, prep yourself. Logan made you something based off of our designs."

Virgil stopped thrusting into his hand to put it up. He gestured to where he knew they put the lube. He didn't have enough precum on his hand to accomplish much. He was given it, popping it open and pouring a lot on his hand. He laid down, keeping his ass to the camera. That's what they wanted. He slowly massaged the area, dipping one finger in. Easy enough. Not much resistance since he had been getting a lot of attention this last week. He pushed the second finger in, panting softly. He pushed them deeper, stretching himself gently. He started gently massaging himself with a third finger, aware he wouldn't get it in just yet.

"You stopped sucking." Roman pointed out. He giggled as Virgil began to suck again. 

Virgil forced the third finger in, wincing a bit. It was uncomfortable, but he'd be fine. He thrusted them in and out, finding his prostate rather quickly. He moaned again, inching his fourth finger towards his hole. He really didn't know what Logan made for him, but he knew the twins and their plans. They liked wrecking him. They probably designed something intense. He focused on the fake dick in his mouth as he pushed it in, feeling a small burn from the stretch. He stopped moving his fingers for a second, inhaling sharply. He just needed to adjust. He kept sucking on the dildo, using it to calm down. After maybe six seconds, he moved his fingers again. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Something was put down next to him, and someone leaned over him to grab the lube.

"Good job." Logan said, pulling his hand out of his ass. "I'm picking you up."

Virgil gave a thumbs up as he was lifted up and slowly eased onto what he assumed was another dildo. Then it hit him.

Logan built a goddamn sex machine.

"Now I'm going to control this with a remote. We made another one with two toys so you'd be stimulated on both ends, but I insisted we start with this one."

"Because you're a loser, Logan." Remus said, sticking his tongue out. "Virgil is supposed to do anything we say tonight."

"I never said we couldn't use it. We're just starting with this. How're you feeling?"

Virgil squirmed, still being lowered onto it.

"Now, the one that stimulates both won't be one you sit on. I just wanted to start you with one you could be on top of. That doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you. You will be going to a high setting first. Not the highest, but a high one."

Virgil nodded, finally getting it all inside him. Logan grabbed his legs, strapping them to the ends of the machine. His hands remained free so he could give the signal if he was uncomfortable. He heard Logan push a button as he moved away. It started moving fast, pressing against all the right places. Virgil made a noise he wasn't sure was audible, feeling tears slip down his face. He was breathing heavily as the machine abused his body, moving him with it.

"I'm just saying--"

"We get it Roman. He should be strapped to this for the rest of his life and put on a show for us." Janus interrupted. "We all agree. I'd love to watch him do this constantly. He'd let us. Right Virgil? Want to be our toy?"

Virgil moaned out a yes. It was muffled, but it wasn't hard to understand. Logan turned the speed up, watching as he let out a cry.

"He could still speak. It wasn't intense enough." Logan said, turning it up one more notch. "Can you still speak?"

Virgil just moaned in response, pushing back on the machine. Logan smiled at that, putting the remote down.

"There are multiple settings. The toy can extend. I can make the seat he's on vibrate. You name it."

"Make it go slower and deeper. I want to see him cry." Janus whispered, crossing his ankles. 

Virgil, in any other circumstance, would point out he was already crying. Suddenly, it slowed down, and he could feel it being pushed in deeper. He sobbed at that. The fact he was crying embarrassed him, but as he said the last time they did something similar, it made him harder. He pointed to his cock, trembling.

"Think you can cum untouched?"

Virgil shook his head.

"You can touch yourself."

He did, teasing the head. His one hand went to his jaw, pinching it. He came quickly, making him grab his legs.

"Need a break?" Logan asked, finger ghosting over the remote. "It's alright."

Virgil shook his head, digging his nails into his skin. He let his head tilt back, going back to sucking. 

"Good. I'd hate to have my machine go to waste. I, uh, I don't know how to insult you for this." Logan cleared his throat.

"It's easy," Remus said. "Virgil, you're nothing but a cock sleeve. Your only purpose is on your knees. You will never amount to anything except this. You're lucky Patton found you because you'd be dead if anyone else picked you up. The list goes on."

Patton made a face at that. He didn't say anything because Virgil seemed to be into it. If anything, Virgil was getting hard again at the words. Remus went on.

"We don't actually love you. You don't deserve to live. I would pay any amount of money to see you suffer. I bet you'll pass out before you cum a second time because you're weak."

Virgil let go of his leg so he could touch himself again.

"Okay, now I feel bad insulting him. I went too far with the 'we don't love you' thing." Remus stepped towards him, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Virgil smiled at him, sniffing. He was fine. It was an act, and he knew it.

"We'll have you edit out this when we go through the footage." He patted Virgil's head, stepping back. "May I request we make his seat vibrate?"

Logan hit a button, and god. Virgil wanted to scream. He jerked forward, wincing when the collar choked him. Yeah, he wasn't into choking it turned out. He instantly moved his head back, shaking as he felt the toy slide deeper. He was fine. He felt good like this. The vibration of the seat made his stomach flip. The choking was a minor setback, but he was going to be fine. Even if he felt his breath quicken and memories of his father getting mad at him filled his mind. He could push through this. It was fine. He just had to focus on the good feelings.

"Virgil? Are you breathing?"

He wasn't. He was holding his breath. He exhaled slowly, nodding. He went back to sucking on the toy. Good feelings. His dad left his mind, and he focused on the toy in his mouth. The machine stopped suddenly, making him tense. He did something wrong, didn't he?

"Roman's leaving the room so Remus can have his fun with you." Patton said, moving to him. He unclasped the leg straps, kissing his ankles. "They don't like watching each other. You feeling good?"

Virgil nodded, more tears slipping down his face as he was lifted off the machine. He felt so empty and uncomfortable. The gag and collar were taken off, and he was given water to drink. He sipped the liquid, handing the bottle back when he felt hydrated. The gag went back in, and he was lifted up again. He was given to Remus who didn't hesitate to thrust into him, making Virgil groan. Remus was a ruthless lover, gripping his hips as he pushed him back. He began a fast pace, keeping Virgil levitated off the ground so he didn't rough up his back. Virgil clung to his shoulders, moaning. He liked this more than the machine, if he was being honest. Kind, human contact always made him happy. He pulled himself up, nuzzling into Remus' neck as he continued to hammer into him. He wanted to kiss him, but he was supposed to be a toy for them today. Remus bit his ear, speaking quickly into it.

"You got me all excited back there. I don't know how long I'll actually last with you. In or out? Tap once for in and twice for out."

Virgil tapped once, breath hitching when Remus pushed in deeper.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. You always take what we want. You're so easy. Logan's next. You're gonna suck his dick for him, right?"

Virgil gave a small whine, giving a thumbs up.

"You're so cute. Keep making pretty noises, and then you'll have some value." Remus dropped to a whisper. "Tell me if the insults get too much. Tap me twice if it's getting too mean."

Virgil didn't tap.

"I think you'll look pretty with your mouth around Logan's cock. Don't think I've seen you suck him off yet. He usually gets you off. You better do a good job paying him back. Maybe take it slow with him. He likes when you're gentle and sweet. You could probably start now." 

Virgil was pulled all the way off, turned around, and plunged back onto Remus. He had the gag taken off again, and his head was pressed against Logan's lap. Logan took his face, kissing him. He pulled away, pushing his head onto his own dick. "You're such a good toy."

"He's doing great." Remus huffed, careful to not rock Virgil too much.

"He's so gentle and submissive. He'll do whatever we say. Virgil, touch your nipples."

Virgil immediately followed the order, his moan muffled. He was being held up by Remus, so he could use both hands to do what Logan said. He imagined Patton was zooming in on his hands. He pinched and pulled at his nipples, hips moving to meet anything. He didn't get that. Remus and Logan weren't touching him, and he wasn't told to touch himself. He pointed at his dick before immediately returning to toying his chest.

"We're not touching you. You can cum from this alone." Logan held Virgil's head down, smiling as he began to lick him. "Good job."

Praise kink was absolutely a yes after being ordered, Virgil discovered. Patton probably did that to him too, or maybe it was because he only got praised by his psychologist growing up. He made a small noise, repeating the action. He wanted to be praised again.

"Oh, we need to put a yes on praise. Look at how desperate he is. It's almost pathetic." 

Virgil whined again, bucking his hips. He felt his whole body flare up. He moved his head slowly, struggling a bit because his hands were still on his chest. Logan took pity and moved his head for him, clicking his tongue. Virgil liked that much more. He liked being used like this. He let Logan move him gently, still earnestly licking. Remus increased his pace, biting his back. It was weird to have one be super rough and the other gentle. 

"How could we praise you and insult you?" Remus asked, grinding his hips against his ass. "Say that you're a good slut? Say you're a better lay than you appear?"

"Just do them separately. Oh, tell him about the victim we got. I want to watch him lose his mind." Logan pushed him down. "We got you a special victim for the ceremony. Your old professor who insulted your bird pictures. He's locked up in my cellar. He's not too roughed up. Janus used the poison that we used on you. He won't squirm or move away from you. You'll just know there's fear in his eyes."

Virgil felt his throat spasm as he whimpered.

"What weapon are you going to use? I'd suggest we serve him at the reception, but Patton's having family come. They don't like cannibalism much. We'll save the body. I think we're missing an opportunity of you biting someone's tongue off." Remus joined Logan, laughing as Virgil sobbed through a second orgasm. "Still okay? One for yes, two for no. You don't have to keep playing with your chest."

Virgil focused on his task, tapping Logan's leg. He was starting to slip. Not completely in subspace yet, but he felt calm. He was suckling instead of licking, finding the act much easier. He could probably do this for hours. That idea sounded nice. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying. God, he wasn't even one boyfriend down. As if one cue, as he thought that, Remus came inside him, hissing insults into his ears. Virgil just moaned in response. He forced himself to focus, finally hearing Logan's voice.

"--Maybe get you on the second machine once we're all done with you. Leave you down here for hours as we just stay upstairs. We'll keep the camera rolling."

Remus pulled out slowly, careful with Virgil who was hissing in pain. Logan moved him gently off, smiling. 

"You don't like swallowing, right?"

Virgil tilted his head, kind of out of it. He darted his tongue out, licking the head like ice cream.

"I'm going to cum on your face. I'll clean it off once we're all done with you."

Virgil didn't respond. He barely registered the warm semen hitting his face. Logan turned his face to the camera, patting his head.

"Killing gets him off. It's fine. Remus, get dressed so Roman can come back down here."

Remus grumbled something along the lines of Virgil not needing to wear clothes, but he relented. Janus took Virgil's hands, kissing them. He let go to get undressed as someone cleaned Virgil's hole, making sure there was no semen left in it. Remus went upstairs to tell Roman he could return and to let him have his fun.

"I asked Roman to bring down some pillows and soft blankets because Patton said I couldn't take you to the bedroom."

"Because the camera's set up down here." Patton retorted.

"But," Janus continued. "I'm not a monster. I'm going to take you slowly. I'll make sure you're comfortable the whole time. I need this because after this, I'm taking a break from you. I want to kill you so much. Can't have that. You won't be gagged for this. I'll be kissing you the whole time. If you happen to suffocate, know I'll be very happy."

"Janus, if you kill Virgil, I will end you."

"Which is why I'll try not to take your breath away too much. Also, someone has to get him new water. I put something in the other bottle."

Virgil sat on Janus' lap, kissing him. He heard something be set out behind him, and then he was laid down. Janus didn't break contact, pushing in gently. He set a slow pace with Virgil, licking the inside of his mouth. It was good for calming down. His noises were swallowed by Janus who stroked him gently. He moaned as Janus licked his tongue. He was being so soft, pulling back to ask if Virgil was comfortable. Virgil actually felt more humiliated when they were being nice. He was twitching, trying to tell Janus he was okay. He just managed to get out 'love' before Janus kissed him again. He melted into it, breathing softly into Janus' mouth. Janus was just dragging his dick in and out, enjoying the way it made Virgil moan. He slipped a finger in with his penis, making Virgil bite his lip. He stretched him further, dribbling some more lube on his fingers as he kept adding them. He pulled away, kissing his nose.

"Virgil, have you ever been penetrated by two people?"

Virgil mumbled something, turning his face away blushing.

"What?"

"I've taken three before in college. It's been awhile, but I can handle it."

"Then you can take me and Roman."

Virgil nodded, making a face when Janus added two more fingers. He had all five in Virgil, just nails deep for each one. "Ow,"

"Sorry, dear. I promise it'll feel good for all of us. You can still do your signal at any point."

Virgil kissed him again as he kept stretching. He needed something else to focus on. The fingers pulled out, and he felt Roman push in slowly. He inched into Virgil slowly, kissing his shoulder. "I'm going to go easy on you right now. Then, I'm going to mark you everywhere your clothes can hide it. You'll be so sore, won't you? Ride us. You can do that, right?"

He followed the order, bouncing up and down as he steadied himself with Janus' shoulders. He felt exhausted, but he kept it up. He sped up, pulling away from the kiss to bite his hand. Roman left a mark on his shoulder as Janus latched onto his neck. It was almost painful when his cock started to twitch again. Janus pulled away from his neck, kissing him again. He kept lifting himself up, sinking a bit further each time he went down. He lost track of time, continuing the motion until he felt the two finish inside of him. He was pulled out of, laid on the covers, and marked by Roman. He just laid there, letting Roman go wherever he wanted. His thighs first, then his pelvis, and then his chest. He was lifted again, this time by Logan, and strapped to a second machine.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Virgil didn't know when he passed out. He just knew he woke up in the bath with Patton washing him gently. He counted six orgasms before it went fuzzy, but even then, he didn't lose consciousness until much later. He leaned his head back, smiling. "Hi."

"Hi baby. How're you feeling?"

"Sore, but happy. How long was I out?"

"About four hours. We didn't realize you passed out for a good thirty minutes, but as soon as we did, we stopped."

"You could've continued. I wouldn't mind. I like the idea of you continuing to use me even when I'm passed out."

"Maybe next time. We all thought you getting fucked to sleep was good for now."

"Did I ever worship you?"

"No, but it's okay."

Virgil scooted away, turning to face him. "Sit on the edge of the tub."

Patton took off his pants and boxers, moving to the edge of the tub. Virgil grabbed his leg, kissing his toes up to his ankle. He massaged his legs as he did so. 

"Thank you for taking care of me. You did so well. I owe you so much." Virgil kept kissing his foot. "Do I have permission to move up?"

"Not yet." Patton breathed out, petting his head. Virgil kept kissing his feet.

"I'm unworthy of your praise. You're divine. My god. I will bow at your feet and do whatever you ask of me. I will worship every inch of your body just so I may prove myself as a devout servant to you."

"You may move up to my knee."

Virgil did, his smile growing. This one wasn't about him, so he didn't feel bad that he wasn't getting hard. He was happy to focus on Patton alone. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt."

"How much does your throat hurt? I won't make you worship me if--"

"Please. It would be an honor to worship your cock. I don't deserve such a thing."

"You may."

Virgil moved up as Patton tangled his fingers into his hair. He began to kiss it, making his way around the shaft and to the balls. He licked them, pulling back slightly. "Do I have permission to touch you? Or shall I continue with just my mouth."

"You may touch me. Be thankful."

"I am. Thank you so much. I'm blessed to be favored by such a heavenly man." Virgil pumped him slowly, continuing to kiss his penis. He readjusted himself, finding the tub uncomfortable for his knees. "Thank you, my grace. I'm humbled by your generosity."

"Will you take what I give you?" Patton was going to make him spiked hot chocolate after this if he agreed. Virgil needed something sweet and alcoholic if he ever swallowed during a blowjob. 

"I don't deserve such offerings." 

Patton smiled as Virgil continued, basking in his praise and worship. He moved Virgil's head when he felt close, spilling down his throat. Virgil accepted it greedily, sucking and drinking it until there was nothing left to receive. Patton pulled him off, kissing his nose. "Thank you. I'm lucky to get to marry you. I'll make you something to get rid of the taste."

"I should get out of the bath so I can clean up downstairs. It must be a mess."

"Logan cleaned up before he left. I got you silk pajamas to wear. All done in the tub?"

Virgil nodded, getting up. Patton helped him out of the bathtub, kissing him gently as he buttoned his pajama shirt. Virgil slipped the pants on, draining the tub and following his fiancé into the kitchen. Patton put water up, getting out hot chocolate mix and rum. Virgil sat on the counter.

"I got reminded of my dad when I choked." Virgil said softly, rubbing his arms. "Almost called it there. I thought I was back home, struggling to breathe because I did something wrong and needed to be disciplined."

"You didn't have to continue. You could've stopped it at any point." Patton kissed his cheek. "I would kill your family again and again if I could. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous about getting married. Today was nice. I'm just--it's a lot of--I--"

"We can always call it off. We don't have to get married."

"I want to. I'm just scared. Like, there was a reason they didn't like me. What if you find that reason?"

"How long have we been together?"

"Romantically or including the part where I was a captive? One is eight years, since we didn't start being romantic for a year or something, and the other is nine. Oh my god. I'm thirty, aren't I?"

"And I'm almost forty; not the topic. If I wanted you gone, it would've happened. I wouldn't marry you if I wasn't sure. I know my whole proposal was clunky and not what you probably wanted, but it doesn't reflect what I think of you. Yeah, your life depended on how good of a housekeeper you were for the first year or so, but now it's not."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm bad with words! I'm trying to be sweet! I would've killed you if I didn't like you, and I wouldn't be affectionate towards you if I didn't love you. Okay, last try. I'm aware you have a lot of trauma because of your awful family who I would love to kill again. I think they were stuck-up, selfish assholes. They didn't ever bother to pay attention to you. I did, and I don't think there is a reason. I think they--you get my point."

"I get it. You're being very sweet. Leave the words to Logan. He's the only one out of the five who can speak without fucking up. Well, Janus can, but he also tries to make me consume rat poison, so they cancel each other out."

Patton pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Still scared?"

"A little bit, but I'll be fine if we have our drinks in bed. I want to cuddle and fall asleep. I'm still tired."

"Of course, dear. Want me to carry you to bed now and bring our drinks in when they're ready?"

"Yes please. I'm going to bury myself under the covers."

Patton scooped him up, bringing him into the bedroom. He tucked Virgil under the covers, kissing him again before going to make their hot chocolate. He poured a generous amount of rum into Virgil's cup. He took the drinks back, handing Virgil his before settling into bed.

Soon they'd be married.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I'm sorry for the emotional shifts in this. At first it was the horror movie, but my emotional health isn't doing so great anymore. Writing makes me feel like a person again, but I'm having bad mood swings again, so I apologize for major shifts in the stories.
> 
> The next story is probs the wedding, then a request about Janus wanting to poison Virgil and panicking.
> 
> I promise the wedding will be happy.


End file.
